Tōru Furusawa
Tōru Furusawa (古 泽 彻 Furosawa Tōru), nacido el 03 de agosto 1962, es un actor de vozjaponés. Algunos de sus papeles más conocidos son Yoshiyuki Terada de Card Captor Sakura, cuchillos Millones de Trigun, Tadao Hiiragi en Rucky Stal, John Smith en el doblaje japonés de Pocahontas de Disney y como la voz actualjaponesa del Príncipe Felipe en varias producciones de Disney, tales como dormir Belleza y Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Él es actualmente empleado por Kenyu ejercicio. Roles *009-1 (TV) como President (eps 10-11) *AD Police (TV) como Ralm Frecher *After War Gundam X (TV) como Krocca (ep 1); Marcus Guy; Zakot Dattonel *Air (TV) como Soldier (ep 9); Warrior Monk (ep 8) *Android Ana Maico 2010 (TV) como Matsuo *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (movie) *Baccano! (TV) como Nicholas Wayne *Birdy the Mighty (OAV) como Coroner *Bleach (TV) como Koga Gou/Claude Gauguin (Bount); Zabimaru (ep 42) *Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black como Zabimaru *Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru: Secret Sweethearts - Kono Koi wa Himitsu (OAV) como Shunpei Yuuki (father) *(The) Book of Bantorra (TV) como Fhotona *Brave Police J-Decker (TV) como Deckerd/J-Decker *Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989 (OAV) como Toshiyuki Takasaka *Cardcaptor Sakura (TV) como Yoshiyuki Terada (season 1) *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie como Yoshiyuki Terada *Chiisana Kyojin Microman (TV) como Odin (eps 1-27, 47-52) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) como Delk Cyharden (5 episodes) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) como Secret Intelligence Agent A (ep 3) *Cross Game (TV) como Coach Shugo Daimon *Cyborg Kuro-chan (TV) como Dr. Mantaro Takeshi *D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (TV) como Akishima *Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (movie 12) como Pilot *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (TV) como Professor Sasara (ep 16) *Fish in the Trap (OAV) como Tsukamoto Hiroshi; Yuuji Tsukamoto *Flame of Recca (TV) como Noroi *Fushigi Yugi (TV) como Nakago *Fushigi Yuugi (OAV) como Nakago *Garzey's Wing (OAV) como Zagazoa *Hell Girl (TV) como Headmaster (ep 12) *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) como Atsuya Kakinuma (ep 14) *Hunter X Hunter: G I Final (OAV) como Razor *Initial D (TV) como Papa *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) como "Papa" *Kamichu! (TV) como Tyler (DVD ep 8) *Kasho no Tsuki (OAV) como Shikigami *Konpeki no Kantai (OAV) como Major Yoshiaki Hongou (1st Voice) *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) como Inspector Wong *Legend of Basara (TV) como Iron Mask *Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (TV) como Dagar (ep 9) *Lucky Star (TV) como Tadao Hiiragi *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan (special) como Fake Somurie *Magical Project S (TV) como Andou Toyokawa (ep 13) *Master Keaton (TV) como Heinrich (ep 9) *Megaman Star Force (TV) como Leo Kingdom *(The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) como Young Saburou (ep 11) *Melty Lancer (OAV) como Jailer A *Naruto (TV) como Yurinojou *Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament (TV) como Cain Abel (eps 11-13) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) como Bukyoku (ep 7) *Our Home's Fox Deity (TV) como Naguma (eps 15, 17-18); Tatsuhiko Midzuchi; Wolf (ep 9) *Perfect Blue (movie) como Yatazaki *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) como Roshenko (ep 10) *Shuffle! (TV) como Mikio Fuyou (Kaede's father; ep 19); SSS officer (eps 3-4) *Sisters of Wellber Zwei (TV) como Noiswan Sior (eps 1, 5, 8) *Sky Girls (TV) como Eigi Ichijo (eps 15, 24-25) *Speed Racer (US live-action movie) como Mr. Musha *Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars (TV) como Ingram Plisken *Tactics (TV) como Kiza-otoko (ep 8); Ryuu-jin (ep 3) *Tekkaman Blade II (OAV) como Operator (ep 6) *Toradora! (TV) como Rikurou Aisaka (eps 11-13) *Transformers (U.S. TV) como Dr. Paul Gates *Trigun (TV) como Millions Knives *X (movie) como Seishirou Sakurazuka *Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS - (TV) como Kubo Categoría:Seiyū